There is a multitude of eyeglasses models produced. However, despite numerous efforts by many inventors, currently commercialized eyeglasses have many drawbacks.
For example, a type of eyeglasses that is relatively popular is rimless eyeglasses. Instead of having a rim into which lenses are inserted, these eyeglasses include lenses that are attached to each other through a bridge, the bridge including a nose pad. Also, side arms are attached directly to the lenses. However, in this type of eyeglasses, there is a need to prepare the lenses so that these components can be attached thereto. This typically requires the use of specialized tooling and needs to be done carefully with a relatively large precision so that the eyeglasses are aesthetically pleasant, comfortable to wear by the intended user and present suitable optical characteristics.
Furthermore, the bridge and side arms are typically attached using small screws or small nuts and bolts, which are relatively fragile, and which also sometimes require the use of locking glue to prevent the screw/bolt from detaching from the remainder of the eyeglasses. Also, these screws and bolts are relatively small and fragile and therefore require great dexterity from an optician who needs to attach these components to the eyeglasses. In the case in which glue is used, it is typically difficult to remove the components for replacement once they have been attached to a lens. Therefore, in cases in which the intended user needs to change one of the components of the eyeglasses, new lenses typically need to be ordered, which can be relatively expensive and cause a delay during which the intended user is not able to use the eyeglasses.
Furthermore, it often occurs that unintended forces are exerted onto the side arms of the eyeglasses, for example in cases in which an impact occurs while the intended user wears the eyeglasses. To that effect, many models of eyeglasses include side arms that can open outwardly over some range to allow the eyeglasses to deform upon impact. However, to ensure proper comfort of the intended user and stability of the eyeglasses onto the head of the intended user, these eyeglasses require that the side arms do not open too easily, which contradicts the requirements that deformation occurs easily to minimize damages. In addition, these prior art eyeglasses have side arms that are only allowed to open up over a relatively small range of angles.
Yet furthermore, many types of eyeglasses have interchangeable parts, such as interchangeable side arms. The side arms typically include an attachment section that is removably insertable in a suitably shaped cavity, channel or recess. However, the link between the side arms and the remainder of the eyeglasses is often relatively fragile. Furthermore, many currently existing systems can lead in normal use to detachment of the side arm from the remainder of the eyeglasses. Finally, attachment and detachment of the side arm can be a relatively difficult to perform process, which can deter many potential customers.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide novel eyeglasses.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide improved eyeglasses.